Talk:Seven State Council
Maybe you want to mention my State Reform here, it doesn't create bureaucracy and I may propose it now or after the elections. It also doesn't mandate for certain posts to be created and allows the State Council to create as much or as little bureaucracy as it wants, as well as giving it power over social and civil law. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC) WAIT WHOA!!!! SINCE WHEN DID MY STATE COUNCIL PLAN PASS!?!?! Lol please inform me? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:12, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : It didn't. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:15, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Lol, but what is this then. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:16, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: This is the magic of loopholes in law :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:17, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Alright, let's forbid this. Damn loopholes. Though, we could also add it into the law. I'd prefer this be nullified until it is passed though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : I have a reform ready to be passed so that this could be added into the law. therefore it would be legal. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : Leggo den :D C'mon state councils! Would the previous elections sevice for the new councils? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Completely, we'd have to add it in as part of the proposal unless people would prefer to redo elections (dear lord no, two election campaigns per year please :L) but it supports it completely. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, if it doesn't get passed, then I'm just going to be pissed off at Semyon for making this without any reason and using loopholes to add bureaucracy to the least populous state in Lovia: Seven. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:32, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : Well I hope it does get passed and I would think it should. And take it easy on Semyon, at the worst we can throw this onto Semyon/*SSC or something* page and delete this until the councils are actually legalised. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:37, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::That'd be good. Re-reading the page, the only reason I don't like it now is that it's only in Seven, which as I said, is the least populous state in Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:40, October 29, 2012 (UTC) As Kunarian pointed out, you can't legally forbid this, without an amendment being made to the constitution. Teehee. ;) Also, I should point out councillors' are unpaid, and as this is technically just an experiment, I've arranged for the electoral expenses (ballot printing etc.) to be deducted from my gubernatorial salary. So no scandal please. :P --Semyon 17:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not going to start a scandal :) And it's good to see that the CNP won that many votes! (by the way I'mma steal your system when it comes round to asigning people in the Sylvanian State Council) And you've kind of made me want to have people being able to stand in multiple states. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Also would you support using the D'hondt proportional representation system in the State Elections, to have a formal way of actually assigning seats. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:43, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: 1) what is the D'hondt method again? You brits are always trying to change your FFTP system I can't keep up. I should be watching more PMQ's.: 2)Surprised by the Labour party victories here! Happy: 3)@Hoffmann - They'll write books about our sturggle for power in Sylvania: 4) Again i love this reform! So happy to see Lovia grow :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:47, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :: P.S. So by Seymon making is legislature larger than 20 memebers is this his informal endorsement of state control of the size of the counci? Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: Look it up on Wikipedia, it's basically like the proportional representation we currently have but without the annoyance of highest decimal wins when it comes to winning seats, which is rather unfair a lot of the time on smaller parties I find personally. It would also give us a formal way of assigning seats. ::: I'm glad you like my reform, however I must point out that although you've put on Labours page that this reform is similar to yours, it was planned before I even knew you were doing yours and has several key differences, the only big similarity is giving powers to the states and I just feel this reference to your reform is stealing my (in my opinion well earned) thunder. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) what is the loophole in the law Pierlot McCrooke 18:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Pierlot way to come back -_- the loophole is that even though the law (doesn't explicty) say you can't have a state law book it never says a state can't erect a legislature, even if it has near to little power. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:41, October 30, 2012 (UTC) D'Hondt is more for party list systems. I'd say we'll be fine with a straight percentage system. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:05, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Wait does that PL seat belong to me? I haven't payed any mind to this article before, but if someone saved me a seat in this council you have my gratitude. BTW, Kunarian, you're becoming increasingly awesome. I love loopholes. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) No the seat doesn't. All to seymon the only person who ran in seven (cough cough two state per person solution) But just like at the federal level he could prolly give away seats. Yes Kunarian is becoming one of my favorite users as well :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:51, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I completely missed the elections last month for this, and I didn't even see the page until today... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:29, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Elections There maybe is going to be a election, but maybe noe exacly a real one with the actual vote, I want to do one that is with the D-Hondt system, experimenting. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:28, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Approximatly the 75%-80% of the population is adults, I found some data of the United States, we can say in Seven, it's 76%. In Seven there's 27,894 people, so it's 21199 people who can vote. And if, 70% of the population decides that they can vote, it's 14839 that actually voted. Traspes - Dianna Bartol If you're just allocating seats by the by then expect to be scrutinised on the way you allocate them. There are many traditional voting patterns. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:36, March 24, 2015 (UTC) In the real elections there wasn't anybody that actually competed against me, so I will say that in 2014 there was also an election that decided who is the members of the council. I put a picture with what can be the elctions. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:53, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :There's quite a problem with those patterns. And just because nobody competed against you as governor out of character does not mean that in character the left wing suddenly wins more than 50% of the vote. Particularly GP who haven't ever competed in the states on a major level at all. Seven is a right leaning state, the same way that Clymene leans left. If RI wins a ton of seats, then I would have thought that UL - the only major left wing player in Seven - would suffer vote wise. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:19, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::But, the governor is RI, so we have to belive, the biggest votes are going to be RI. But, I can still change and GP can get less of the seats. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:23, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah that would probably be best. And CNP or CCPL should be the second largest as the right vote would largely be divided between them. Although CNP faces nationalist competition from the 7 party. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:45, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Sainte-Laguë method is better. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:21, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I don't know it, so I chose D'Hondt, which is more common. But I found a website that made the calculations, so I like it. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:15, March 25, 2015 (UTC) They usually give very similar if not identical results, so it doesn't change much. No big deal, hah. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:18, March 25, 2015 (UTC)